


Knoxphries Drabbles

by taiko_joel



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko_joel/pseuds/taiko_joel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alan is transgender in this bit</p>
    </blockquote>





	Knoxphries Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Alan is transgender in this bit

"Al, babe, wake up." Ronald whispered, gently shaking Alan awake. "*groan* It's shix am on a Shaturday, Ronny. Do I have to wake up?" Alan mumbled from underneath his Sailor Moon blanket, "And how did you get in? Shenpai's shaying with mum becaushe of the baby." "Long story, and yeah you hafta wake up; cos I got a bunch of surprises for ya."

"Wait... what day ish it?"

"August thirty-first."

"Oh my god."

"Happy Death-day, beautiful."

Ronald wrapped his boyfriend in his blanket, and picked him up. He took him over to the window, "Look outside."

"I don't have my glasshes on."

The blonde grumbled and picked up Alan's glasses case, and handed it to him. Alan smiled tiredly and put his rimless glasses on, and looked through the window.

On the lawn, in big, bold letters said: **I ♡ U.**

"Ronny, that'sh sho sweet of you!"

"There's more than that came from, baby."

"It'sh too early for shex."

"I mean, I made you breakfast as well. And I picked up some gifts from your friends."

He carried him into the kitchen, where a dozen platters of breakfast sandwiches as well as normal ones from Subway were sitting on the kitchen island.

"Welp, we're never gonna run out of food."

 

* * *

After Alan had opened his gifts (A rare Super Usagi figurine from Grelle and his little unborn sister, some posters from Eric, the entire Jellyfish Princess collection from Undertaker and William, and misc. anime merchandise from various coworkers) he promptly said, "I'm not wearing any clothesh, you know.."

"JESUS WHY DIDN'T YA TELL ME?!"

"No shex."

Ronald tore off his hoodie and gave it to Alan, who was bright red. He put it on, and looked at his boyfriend, "Do you have any other giftsh for me beshidesh the lawn mower messhage?"

"I do." Ronald ran into Eric's room, and brought out a large wrapped box with holes in the top.

"What'sh in that."

"Open it and you'll find out." He replied, setting it down in front of Alan.

The brunette starting to tear at the wrapping, and froze when he heard faint mewing. "H-Holy shit," He whispered, immediately tearing away the lid of the box.

Inside, were three kittens.

"Meet, Luna, Artemis and Diana." Ronald grinned, holding his boyfriend by the waist. Alan started crying happily and picked up the white one and set it next to him, which he assumed was Artemis.

"Thank you sho much, babe!"

"Look at the bottom."

Beside Diana, was a crop top. Alan frowned and picked it up, and realised what it was. It was one of those expensive binders he saw on Amazon a billion times.

"I already have five bindersh, Ronny. I don't need another one."

"It's not a binder. Put it on."

Alan's frown deepened, and he wandered back into his bedroom. He came out a few minutes later, wearing the top and a pair of Galaxy print pyjama pants. The top had a cat-shaped hole in the middle of it, revealing a bit of his clevage.

"Oh my god, you look sexy."

"I'd feel more comfortable wearing this in the bedroom, and not in front of the living room window."

"Oh, sorry, babe."

Ronald got up and closed all of the blinds in the living room. When he returned to the couch, Alan was wearing nothing but the top and a pair of of booty shorts.

"What happened to your pyjamas?"

"I'm actually fine with shex in the morning."

"You know me too well." Ronald unbuckled his jeans.


End file.
